


All to Myself

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: JayRoy week 2016!, M/M, RedFam, brief sexual encounter, fear of the future, platonic JayTim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: Jason loves Roy. He loves Lian. He loves the promise of a future with them- but that doesn't mean he's not terrified that it won't be everything they want, in the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4, "Moving Together"!

Jason gripped the box tightly in his arms, walking through the quiet space, drifting from the front door towards the kitchen. He set the box on the counter, pausing to rest his hands on his hips, look at the mess that wasn’t unpacked yet.

 

Granted, the whole place was in disarray, on every level. The old  _ warehouse _ as Roy liked to think of it- it was smaller than that, Jason knew, not like their brief time together right after Kori left, but it was  _ large _ , the basement was huge, must have been used for some serious storage once before. But it was quiet, a mess in every room of boxes that both Jason and Roy had been bringing in, over the past week.

 

Jason moved from the kitchen, ignored the door to the basement, the room that was now Roy’s workshop and their own little  _ cave _ of sorts. He headed up the old stairs- noticed how they creaked gently under his weight. He’d have to learn every movable board, every creak and groan of this new space. It was so  _ different _ from the apartment he’d used as a more permanent residence- different from Roy’s apartment in New York, too.

 

He paused outside one door, pressing his hand to it, before he pushed it open. It revealed a dark bedroom- the bed already moved in, but unmade. A box was sitting on top of it, labeled in Roy’s scratchy writing  _ Lian’s bedding 1 of 3 _ and Jason felt his fingers twitching. This would be her room, in his house, their house-  _ their house as a family _ .

 

And Jason wasn’t entirely sure what she thought about that. He knew Lian  _ liked _ him- she made that very blatantly clear. But it was one thing to like him, and another to move to a whole new city and suddenly share a house with him.

 

He sighed, leaving the room as it was- didn’t feel right unpacking that space without Roy, and headed back down to the kitchen to work.

 

*

 

“I appreciate you letting me crash here,” Jason said, stepping into the Manor as Alfred shut the door behind him. Bruce was adjusting his tie, standing at the base of the stairs. “While we get our place in order. I mean, everything should be hooked up in a day or two and then I can move in.”

 

Bruce gave a nod, tugging at the tie- and Jason gave a little smile. He walked over, dropping the bag slung over his shoulder and reaching out, adjusting the tie so it was straight.

 

“You should be better at this by now,” Jason said, and it felt good to  _ joke _ with Bruce. Felt sort of good to be back in the Manor- and maybe it was because Jason knew it wouldn’t be for  _ long _ , but it was still nice. “Got a date with a model to keep up those appearances?”

 

“Master Bruce has a- ahem,  _ lunch get-together _ with a certain visiting  _ reporter _ from Metropolis.” Alfred was beaming, even as he said it, and Jason whistled low, brushing at Bruce’s jacket now.

 

“Go get you something  _ Super _ B,” he teased, and Bruce looked about ready to know him flat on his ass. And yet, a moment passed, and he just smiled.

 

“I’ll see you at dinner,” he offered instead, clapping a hand on his shoulder and heading towards the door, leaving Jason to shove his hands into the pockets of his jeans and just grin.

 

*

 

Jason leaned back into his pillows, book open as he flipped the page. It was an old one, left in his room from his childhood- right where it had  _ always _ been. There was still something eerie about the fact that no one dared to touch much in his old room, except when Alfred made a point to clean it.

 

There was a knock at his door, and he didn’t bother looking up as he offered a loud, “Come in!” The door opened, and the sound of soft, bare feet on the old, plush carpet was nearly silent.

 

And then the bed was dipping, and a glance up showed him Tim sitting right next to him, until their thighs were touching. “Alfred wanted you to have a heads up, dinner is in ten.”

 

Jason smiled, flipped another page. “Thanks Replacement. It’s weird to have someone reminding  _ me _ when dinner time is. Usually, it’s the other way around.”

 

Tim smiled, leaned heavily right onto Jason’s shoulder. He smelled like a shower- warm water and shampoo- and Jason could only smile because it was  _ endearing _ to have Tim snuggle up to him. And the fact that they were  _ here _ , at this point in their lives, it was… nothing short of a miracle, Jason was sure.

 

“Yeah, I’ve heard through the grapevine that you’re on top of that whole  _ dinner _ thing. Roy’s gone on and  _ on _ to Dick about it.” He paused, and then asked, “Are you excited?”

 

Jason set his book down, knitting his hands together as he swallowed. “Of course I am… but…” he shrugged the shoulder Tim wasn’t leaning on. “You know. It’s a big deal. Roy’s up and moving to a different city- and maybe Lian won’t like it here. Maybe she won’t like me trying to be more like a  _ dad _ and less like  _ dad’s friend _ . Maybe she just… won’t like me, in the end.”

 

Tim was quiet for a minute, before he sat up, turning to stare at Jason. “Are you  _ serious _ ?” Jason nodded, and Tim reached out, got his hands on his shoulders. “Jason, that girl  _ adores _ you. We’ve all seen it, the couple times you actually dared to bring her and Roy around the lot of us. She didn’t wanna leave your side.”

 

“Yeah but… that can change. This move… it’s Roy and I getting  _ serious _ . She might not  _ want _ another dad.”

 

“I doubt it,” Tim offered with a smile. “Especially if that dad is  _ you _ . Listen, Jason, that girl loves you and is going to continue loving you. Yeah there might be moments- I bet the first time you turn off the television and force her to go to bed won’t be  _ pretty _ , but hey- it’s not for any parent. And I know you  _ love _ her, that you… you love being a dad.” Tim squeezed his shoulders. “This is what you need, if you ask me. It’s good for you- and it’s going to work out.”

 

“Since when were you the  _ optimist _ ?” Jason asked with a grin. “I’d usually expect that from  _ blondie _ .” Tim shrugged a shoulder, and before he could move, Jason got his arms around him, dragged him on top of him as he flopped down onto his back. Tim laughed, squirming, as Jason held him in a firm bear-hug. “You’re pretty damn smart, Timbo. Don’t let me tell you otherwise.”

 

Tim huffed, going limp on top of Jason. He pushed the air out of him, acted like dead weight, as his forehead rested against Jason’s shoulder. “I wouldn’t anyway,” he offered, not looking up, and Jason only squeezed him tighter.

 

*

 

“I’m heading back first thing in the morning,” Jason said, as he walked into his bathroom. “There are boxes  _ everywhere _ . But I have my stuff all in, at least.”

 

“I feel like I’m living in a  _ labyrinth _ of boxes.” Roy’s voice was welcoming, over his phone- though Jason wished he was  _ there _ . “Every room. But it’s all mostly packed- I was thinking I’d drive a ton up tomorrow.”

 

“Is this when I ask if I’ll get to see you?” Jason cradled his phone, grabbing his toothbrush. “The power’s not on yet, or anything really. Day after tomorrow it should be on. I’m at the Manor right now.”

 

“So basically, move-in ready any time after that?”

 

Jason grinned, tapping the plastic of the brush against the sink. “Mostly. You didn’t answer my question- do I get to see you?”

 

He knew Roy was smiling- it was evident in his voice. “Wouldn’t dream of being in town and  _ not _ seeing you, Jay baby.” He sounded about to continue, when Jason heard the creak of a door hinge, and then Roy laughing, the creak of the bed. He smiled, set his tooth brush aside and decided it could wait, before the sound changed and he knew the phone was on speaker. “Jay, I think someone wants to say goodnight.”

 

“Jayjay!”

 

Jason full on grinned. “Well hey there princess, isn’t it past your bedtime?”

 

“Bedtimes are for  _ babies _ .”

 

Both Roy and Jason laughed over that. “You’re always going to be my baby,” Roy offered, and Jason could hear the playful smack of his lips to her cheek.

 

“Dadd-y I’m  _ not _ !” She was squirming, Jason could hear.

 

“You can’t change daddy’s mind,” Jason offered, turning away from the sink and leaning back against it, cradling his phone gently. “Or mine. Our little babygirl for life.”

 

She  _ had _ to be pouting now.

 

“You heard Jay,” Roy offered. Lian huffed, and suddenly the mattress was creaking, and Lian was squealing. Jason could close his eyes, picture Roy tossing her over his shoulder effortlessly, holding her in firm arms that could carry the world. A bit of shuffling, and Roy must have had the phone in his other hand. “Gotta go sweetheart- bedtime stories call.”

 

“Oh, they definitely do.” Jason’s smile was soft. And, because he couldn’t  _ help _ himself, “I can’t wait to read to you in your new room, Lian.”

 

There was a pause, and then Lian, in a voice that could only be accompanied by a smile, “It will be so fun!”

 

*

 

Jason grunted, as he dropped the side of the couch he had lifted. It had been deliver an hour prior, and he was trying to set up the living room the way he envisioned- he’d twisted and re-angled it a few times now, and couldn’t seem to get it right. He sighed, shaking his head, feeling sweat on his spine, dust on the back of his neck. God, he’d have to give everything a serious  _ clean _ before they moved Lian in.

 

Resigned that he wanted to get this room taken care of today, Jason grabbed the arm of the couch, hefting it up again and turning it. While he did so, he could faintly hear the sound of a key in a lock, and the door opening. He was just setting the couch down as footsteps traveled over the hardwood floor, pausing in the doorway. When he glanced up, Roy was smiling at him, arms folded and gorgeous green eyes bemused.

 

“Don’t throw your back out,” he teased, and Jason cracked a smile, straightening up and settling his hands on his hips, arching the crack his back. The shift in bone was  _ heavenly _ , and he sighed.

 

“No worries there.” He walked over towards him, went to peck his cheek. But the moment he was close, Roy was hooking an arm around him, dragging him in. He pressed his mouth firmly to Jason’s, as Jason’s hands grasped at his waist to anchor himself. Roy’s mouth was warm, he tasted like  _ mints _ , and Jason was melting so fast he swore his knees were weak like a damn love-sick kid. “Hey,” Jason teased, as Roy stole another kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I’m covered in dust and sweat.”

 

“Mhm. Beats blood and lord knows  _ what _ .” Roy cracked a grin, but let him go, and Jason took a step back, as much as he didn’t want to. “I’ve got a truck  _ full _ of boxes. Should we get them in here first, or finish what you were working on?”

 

Jason hummed, turning to look at the living room, before he shook his head. “Boxes first. Definitely.”

 

*

 

Jason’s knuckles were going white from the grip he had on the counter behind him. In the now dark kitchen, boxes were scattered about, partially open. One cupboard was open from where he had been stacking plates and such, a few cups left abandoned on the counter. It was lit only from the setting sun in the window, the streetlights coming to life.

 

It was more than enough light to see Roy on his knees, one hand firm on Jason’s hip, the other holding the base of his cock. Jason could barely breathe, his hands aching from his hold on the counter, watching the way Roy’s head moved, how his lips and tongue seemed to touch his nerves in all the right ways.

 

He managed to get one hand to let go, reached down to brush some of Roy’s hair out of his face, that had fallen from his ponytail. Roy glanced up, eyes perfect and hazy, before they closed again, and he swallowed Jason down further, until his nose brushed the curls at his groin. Jason shivered, dug his fingers into Roy’s hair and ended up tugging it free from his ponytail.

 

Roy leaned back, his hair falling around his face like a golden-red frame, making him look like a damn piece of  _ art _ . He pulled off completely, chuckled and dragged his down down Jason’s shaft. “Feelin’ good?” he asked, even though Jason knew  _ he _ knew he didn’t need to ask.

 

Jason always felt good with him.

 

Jason licked his lips, nodded, and Roy kissed just beneath his cockhead. “Good,” he mumbled, swirling his tongue around it. He leaned back in, and Jason was pushing his hair back, holding it out of his face as Roy moved, until Jason had it tangled around his fingers and he was giving a loud groan, hips and thighs quivering as he came over Roy’s eager tongue. His boyfriend remained, sucking softly and swallowing, until Jason let go of his hair and leaned back heavily against the counter, trying to catch his breath.

 

The cool air on his hot, wet cock made him shiver, when Roy pulled off. There was another damned chuckle, as Roy pulled Jason’s underwear back into place, zipping up his jeans. He stood up, swiping his thumb along his lips and licking at the pad of it, making Jason’s eyes want to roll back. Instead he simply curled an arm around Roy’s waist, tugging him in and affectionately kissing his cherry-red lips.

 

“Lemme return the favor,” he whispered, his other hand reaching up to tangle back in Roy’s hair, “can’t have you driving home  _ distracted _ .”

 

*

 

Jason bustled about, his arms full as he tried to make sense of the house for a final time. It wasn’t finished- there were still boxes, but he knew he had to accept that there would be, for a while. Unpacking took time. But still, he’d wanted it perfect…

 

He heard the door despite being upstairs, and then the sounds of running little feet. Roy’s voice calling out to Lian was the last thing he got, before she appeared at the foot of the stairs and caught sight of him, arms full of towels he had just pulled from a box and was moving to put in the linen closet. “Jayjay!” she yelled, hurrying up the stairs so fast Jason was  _ sure _ she’d trip.

 

But she was quick,  _ speedy _ just like her dad, and her feet hit the top running. She threw her little arms around his legs, clinging tightly, and Jason laughed. He shifted the towels, peered down at her, as she looked up, a big toothy grin just for him.

 

“Hey there princess,” he offered, “did you and daddy have a nice drive?” She nodded as behind her, the sounds of Roy on the stairs filtered up. He walked over, grabbing Lian and hoisting her up.

 

“Someone has their hands full,” Roy offered, as he held Lian closer. She smacked a kiss to Jason’s cheek, before she looked at his hair and started giggling. She pointed to his head, at the click that was holding his bangs back. They’d been getting in the way while he’d been cleaning her room earlier, and he’d forgotten he’d even bothered. “What a look.”

 

“Funny,” Jason said, sticking his tongue out in a childish moment at Roy. Lian covered her mouth with both her hands, giggling before moving them and mimicking it at her father as well. Roy huffed as Jason finally continued down the hallway, getting the linen closet open and putting the towels in. “Do you guys have more boxes?”

 

“Oh yeah,” Roy said, “it’s the last of it, but who knew we had so much  _ stuff _ .”

 

“I’ve seen the workshop. I’m not even shocked.” Roy gave a sheepish grin as Jason turned back to them, and Lian clapped her hands together.

 

“Daddy said dinner before we unpack!” she announced, and Jason reached up, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“The kitchen is still… a bit of a mess. I didn’t get to do any shopping today, there isn’t much in the house just yet.” He sighed, hanging his head- feeling like he wasn’t ready to have Lian here yet, that it wasn’t  _ perfect _ . “Sorry.”

 

“That’s okay,” Roy offered, shifting Lian about, who seemed content in her father’s arms. “I didn’t expect you spend all day trying to get this place together  _ and _ make dinner. Cut yourself some slack Jaybird.” He walked over, finally planting his own kiss on Jason’s cheek. “I’ll call in some take-out. No better way to christen a new home then with some Thai.”

 

Lian cheered, and Jason could only smile, some of the anxiety he’d been feeling all day slowly easing from him with just Roy’s smile.

 

*

 

“And so, missy mouse and daffodil settled in for a big dinner with their new found friend, the  _ big bad _ neighborhood dog Spike- who brought his own milk bones to share.” Jason glanced up from the book as he turned to the final blank page, and found Lian was no longer listening. They were all sitting in he and Roy’s bed, and Lian was fast asleep against her father’s chest, her feet propped up on Jason’s thigh.

 

“She was out half a story ago,” Roy admitted, stroking her hair softly. “I just like listening to you read.”

 

Jason sighed, shaking his head. “I could read something  _ other _ than kid’s bedtime stories if you want.” Roy shrugged a shoulder, leaning over and resting his cheek on Jason.

 

“Mhm. You will one day. You’re never getting out of story time, you know that, right? She’ll listen to  _ Shakespeare _ before she lets you stop.”

 

Jason smiled at that. He glanced down at Lian, reached over and smoothed his hand over her hair. “I’ll read her anything she likes.” Roy kept his soft smile, finally straightening up. Carefully he gathered Lian up into his arms, who curled into his chest and didn’t wake. He stood up as Jason closed the book, hopping off the bed to get the door first. Jason led the walk down the hallway, opening Lian’s bedroom door as well. Inside he set the book back in it’s place on her bookshelf as Roy managed to get the covers pulled back and Lian laid out in her bed.

 

Jason was clicking on her nightlight, as Roy tucked her in, kissing her forehead. “Sweet dreams pumpkin,” he whispered, pushing one of her teddy bears towards her. Lian sighed, turning and curling into it, facing the wall, away from the two. Jason only smiled, leaned over and kissed her hair, feeling  _ comforted _ by the scent of her hair.

 

The two crept from the room, shutting the door quietly and heading back towards their room. Roy tugged the door shut as Jason walked around the bed, flopping down and tipping his head back, closing his eyes with a sigh. The room was silent for a moment, as he felt Roy staring at him, before the bed creaked and dipped, and Roy was straddling him then, leaning over with his hands firmly splayed on Jason’s chest and belly.

 

“So,” he whispered, “are we giving the house a  _ proper _ christening?” Jason gave a little groan, cracking his eyes open, and Roy’s smile turned into this lovable, goofy grin. “Or are you beat from cleaning all day?”

 

“Can we postpone?” Jason asked. Not that he ever  _ wanted _ to turn down sex with Roy- but he  _ was _ tried, physically and emotionally. And… “It’s been a long time. I’d like to just… lay here with you.”

 

Roy’s eyes softened, full of affection, as he climbed off of Jason. He flopped down next to him, turning and draping an arm over his waist, snuggling up. Jason sighed, turned and kissed his forehead, as Roy tangled his legs with Jason’s nearest. “Always,” he whispered. “You know, we get this every night now.”

 

“I know,” Jason whispered, feeling his heart thudding faster at the mere idea. “I just… I hope it works. All of this.” He glanced back up at the ceiling. “I hope Lian is happy.”

 

Roy pushed himself up on one elbow, staring down at Jason. “Jaybird.  _ Jason _ . Look at me.” Jason turned his head, and Roy was serious. “Do you know what I heard for the entire ride over? Nothing but  _ excitement _ from that little munchkin. Nothing but how many bedtime stories you were going to tell her, and how you'll do her hair for her new school how she can paint your nails every night because she  _ knows _ you’ll let her. How this way she gets  _ Jayjay _ all to herself.”

 

Jason stared up, before his face cracked into a grin. “All to herself, huh?”

 

“Yeah.” Roy gave a little grunt. “Guess I’m in competition with my own daughter now.” Jason rolled his eyes, reaching up and hooking his arm around Roy, pulling him back down.

 

“C’mere you big idiot,” Jason breathed, the anxiety suddenly  _ lifting _ . He knew there’d be plenty of rough nights to come as well- but for the moment, he was content to believe this man, to  _ believe _ in their future as a family. “Kiss me.”

 

“You don’t have to ask my twice.”

 

Jason knew he really didn’t. He never would.


End file.
